Sexy Eyes
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dragged to a bar after a case, Hotch contemplates running away...until a pair of eyes makes him reconsider...everything. Inspired by the song. Slight hint at Derek/Pen and Dave/Em.


_I got this song in my head the other night at work (what can I say, I DO work for an internet music company!) and when I came home last night, I put it on. Immediately, a Hotch/JJ story came to mind. It's simple pure fluff. There are also hints to Derek/Pen and Dave/Em. Enjoy._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Still, a girl can dream, right?_

_**Song prompt: "Sexy Eyes" by Dr. Hook**_

**Sexy Eyes**

The music was blaring and the excitement level tipped the scales. Crowds of people socialized and made connections - some for a night, others for a lifetime. At the bar in the far corner of the room, Hotch swirled his drink around in his glass and sighed. Of all the places he could be right now, a crowded dance club in the middle of downtown San Antonio was not one of them.

_How did I get conned into coming out tonight? _ He wondered to himself for the hundredth time. Sitting in his hotel room pouring over papers and reports or trying to watch something on TV was where he should be; not in a dance club watching people getting it on with members of the opposite sex. He could try to profile them and deduce whether the odds pointed in their favour for more than a one night stand, but he didn't have the heart.

Not that he hadn't tried to put on a semi-serious face when the team voted to go out the night before leaving to go back to Quantico. It had been the case from hell, and even he agreed that a night of letting loose would help bring the mood back. But watching people converse, mingle, and make plays for one another was only making his mood more sullen.

He watched Derek dance on the floor with a half dozen women - sometimes two at a time…and too many to count other times - until a soft song came on and he gathered Pen up in his arms and twirled her across the floor.

Hotch's heart squeezed with a pain mixed with joy and confusion: how could those two _not_ see that they were meant for each other? All signs pointed that if two people in the world belonged together, it was his tech analyst and his second in command. But they were still young and had their whole lives in front of them to figure out what he already knew…or rather what had already passed him by…

Taking a sip of the strong amber liquid, he wondered if he could duck out of the building and make it back in time to call Jack and say good night. A quick glance at his watch showed him that it was too late…unless he wanted to incur Jessica's wrath. Hotch shook his head. He had enough to deal with; he didn't need Jessica breathing down his neck.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he had to find a way to leave. Another song came on over the speakers and he felt the urge to run. It was _her_ song_. _ The one she said she couldn't get enough of and had to hear everyday. The one they had made love to that first time. The one he still heard in his head late at night when he couldn't sleep. The one that he wished he could have buried with her so he could live in peace.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked and took a seat beside his friend.

"I think this was a bad idea, Dave. I know you meant well, but this," Hotch nodded toward the room, "is not me."

"Sitting alone in your room consumed by stacks of papers and memories is?" Dave returned wryly. Turning to the bartender, he ordered two scotch on the rocks. Hotch raised his eyebrow. "Not for me; I'm going to get Emily to confess what 'Sin to Win' means," he supplied.

"Good luck," Hotch offered.

Dave winked and left Hotch alone to ponder his thoughts. Even Dave and Emily were enjoying each other's company. He looked at his watch again; was it too late to join Reid for that midnight showing of Ray Bradbury movies at the Aztec Theatre?

"This is for you," the bartender offered and set a glass down in front of him.

Confused, Hotch looked at the man. "What?"

"The lady down at the end of the bar bought this for you." Turning, he tended to the other patrons.

Hotch stared at the glass for a moment, then looked for the mystery woman.

Searching, he tried to find her through the dozens of people who crowded toward the bar. Finally, the sea parted and he caught his breath. He knew those eyes. They were the same ones that had haunted his dreams since she left the BAU a year earlier. He blinked again. There was no way JJ could be standing at the end of the bar. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to clear his vision.

He was still clearing it as she walked over and took the stool next to him.

"Hello, stranger," she greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked. His heart began to beat faster than normal. Diverting his eyes, he focused on the bar, the drink in his hand, the crowd…anywhere but on her.

"I was in town for a meeting and I heard from Pen that you guys were going out. I thought I might surprise you."

"I can say you did." Hotch picked up the glass. "Scotch on the rocks; my favourite."

"I know. I had to do something to get your attention." Taking the glass from him, JJ sipped cautiously.

"You got it."

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Out on the floor having fun, I guess."

"Let me guess: you are trying to find a way to escape and go back to your room." It was a statement of fact.

"Something like that," he admitted.

"Why did you come if you aren't enjoying yourself?"

Hotch shrugged. "I thought getting out would make things better."

"But they didn't," JJ finished.

"No," he agreed reluctantly.

"They played _her_ song."

"How did you know?"

JJ snorted softly. "I may not be a first class profiler, but I can read you like a book. You think I didn't notice that look on your face when the song came on?"

Hotch avoided her eyes and twirled his drink. "Shouldn't you be home with Henry?" He tried to change the subject.

"It's his weekend with Will, so I'm free to relax for a couple of hours." She watched her former boss closely. "You need to relax," she remarked.

"Hard to do in a place like this," he said.

"Then leave," JJ suggested.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she wondered. Hotch shrugged again and swallowed his drink. "You love to torture yourself."

"I'm trying to set a good example for the team," he said.

JJ looked around. "Derek and Pen are doing well on their own, and I'm sure Dave and Em don't need any help." She waited for his reply that didn't come. "Let it go, Hotch. Have some fun. Relax."

"Have a drink or two," he finished sarcastically. "Or rather four or five," he amended as he counted the empty shot glasses.

"I think you've had enough," she corrected. "Maybe you should go back to your hotel room…" Before she could finish her thought, Hotch stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me," he said without thinking.

"What?" JJ shook her head to clear it. Had he just asked her to…_dance_?

"Come on. You said for me to have fun." He tugged her out to the floor. Standing in awkward silence, he debated what to do next. He had made the first move on Jennifer Jareau. _Now what?_

As if reading his thoughts, JJ wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms encircled his neck. Slowly she swayed to the music. Hesitant at first, Hotch followed her lead as one slow song led into another.

"How long?" JJ asked. Her eyes searched his for the truth.

"How long since what?" Hotch asked. He tried to find the beat to the song so she wouldn't find out he had two left feet.

"Since you let go and danced."

"Too long."

"Since someone occupied your bed?" she wondered.

"Even longer."

JJ cupped his cheek. "Hotch…" she whispered and blinked back tears.

Maybe it was the tilt of her head, or the way she said his name, but the second his eyes met hers, he was a goner in every sense of the word. Without asking, he dipped his head down and kissed her.

The moment his lips touched hers, he could feel everything change. There were no crowds, no music…just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time in his life, he was falling in love…real, true love. Deep down inside, the flame he thought had burned out, smoldered back to life.

Parting her lips, JJ let him in. Groaning, Hotch deepened the kiss as he hungrily took from her. He had never been addicted to anything before - except maybe getting the bad guys - but now he was having to change his mind. He wanted more. Hell, he wanted it all! Wrapping his arms tighter, he pulled her body to mold to his.

Coming up for air, he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow!" JJ breathed.

"In the words of Jack, I think that was an 'awesome'," Hotch said.

"A totally awesome," she corrected.

Resting his forehead against hers, Hotch made a decision before he could change his mind. "Let's go," he whispered in her ear.

"Where?" she asked.

"I want to finish this in private without causing a scene."

"Oh, you mean the team realizing that you are a real life person?" she teased.

His eyes dark with desire, Hotch stared into JJ's beautiful blue eyes. "I'll show you that I'm more than a real life person."

"Okay." JJ reached for his hand. But at the last second Hotch hesitated. He had always dreamed of this moment happening between them, but now that it was here, he had to pinch himself.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked. Concern in her voice.

"What if this is just a dream and I wake up alone…again?" A trace of fear was in his tone.

She knew what he meant. She had been there so many times - waking up from a dream where she was wrapped around the one person who could give her love and security - only to find out the body was a pillow and it had all been a dream. Searching for the right words, the song on the speaker gave her the answer.

_No more lonely nights for me;_

_This is how it's gonna be._

Cupping his face, she smiled softly. "No more lonely nights," she promised.

And then she kissed him to seal the vow.

Together they kept it.


End file.
